descendants_fandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt
“So you came to meet the Beastly Prince!” Portrayer Matt is portrayed by Tyler Posey Appearance In human form Matt is a large young man with blue eyes dark brown hair fair skin a muscular build that is similar to the Stabbington bros and dressed in a navy blue suit or casual attire. In Beast form Matt looks just like his father's from the animated film but he' slightly taller he even dwarfs Chad and Tyler but he still has the same blue eyes. Personality He retains some of his father's old traits back when he was cursed but he's really Kind, gentle, humble, innocent, giving, compassionate, selfless, heroic, sensitive, romantic, insecure, astute, trustworthy, daring, protective, slightly shy and clumsy he also doesn't judge the Vks . History Following the events after the curse was broken and the opening of Auradon Prep on his eighteenth birthday Matt inherited his father's Beastly curse he doesn't know how it happened especially with his father no longer cursed. However he soon learned from his father that his Beast form returned years prior to the merging of the other Kingdoms, this info both shocked and relieved Matt but he was still worried about how the school would react so he suggested that his younger brother Ben to take the throne instead of him and his parents agreed to that but also promised to keep his Beast form secret. And on the Day he transformed he barricaded himself in the West Wing reusing to leave or have visits unless it was family, friends, and Fairy Godmother herself or absolutely necessary . Relationships Family Matt is the first son of the former King Beast and Queen Belle he's also King Ben's older brother and all three of them were the first to promise not reveal his Beast form to none of the student attendees. Friends Tyler Fitzhurbert Tyler was the first student to see Matt's Beast form in person when he caught him snooping around the West Wing looking for a gift for his parent's anniversary and upon seeing Matt in his Beast form Matt expected him to scream or run or most likely both instead he gave him a warm smile greeted him like it was a normal Everday thing then again his mother does have magical hair so he couldn't blame the Prince of Corona he was the second one to keep Matt's condition secret and only one to encouraged him to get out the West Wing more. Ally Ally is the second and last student to see Matt in his Beast form however unlike Tyler she was the more curious type for she was asking him all kinds of questions which Matt did his to answer all of them but he barely kept up with her but she did promise to keep his Beast form secret. Romance Trivia Matt is character made by Talltalefan20 do not edit or vandalize without his permission unless you're administrator. Matt's theme is Evermore by Dan Stevens from the 2017 live action release of Beauty & the Beast, Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Princes Category:Movies Category:Wicked World Category:Wicked World Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:DESCENDANTS 3 Category:Auradon Prep Students Category:Royalty Category:Sons